This invention relates to a spinning apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinning apparatus that greatly improves the working efficiency of all of the operational steps from spinning to winding.
Thread treating speeds have recently been increased to meet requests for improved productivity. In the art of manufacturing filaments or yarns of thermoplastic synthetic filaments such as polyester and polyamide filaments, there have been developed techniques of obtaining highly oriented excellent filaments characterized by a large reduction in the number of changes in quality with the lapse of time, compared to previous techniques, by increasing the spinning speeds in the melt-spinning process. Accordingly, thread treating speeds have now been increased to as much as 2000 m/min or higher, and on special occasions, 2500 m/min or higher.
Spinning, winding or other treatment of thread running at such high speed can not be accomplished by conventional treating equipment, the maximum yarn treating speed of which is about 1500 or 1600 m/min. In order to adapt said conventional equipment to treat high speed-running thread, various improvements on the equipment must be carried out.
For example, in the case of a winding apparatus, in order to wind thread delivered at a high speed, it is necessary to provide means for strongly gripping and holding the end of the thread without fail to prevent the winding of the thread onto feed rollers if the thread breaks and also to tranfer the thread from a full bobbin to an empty bobbin during the bobbin exchange step. One such gripping means, which has heretofore been used, is an aspirator disposed at a predetermined position to suck and hold thread by the action of compressed air fed to the aspirator. However, as the thread treating speed is further increased, it becomes difficult for such an aspirator disposed at a predetermined fixed position to follow thread running at a high speed. Accordingly, a suction gun having a structure similar to that of the aspirator but being moved freely by hand has been used instead of the fixed aspirator. This suction gun, however, is unwieldy, making the yarn hanging operation very difficult to perform, because a bag for containing sucked waste threads therein is mounted integrally to the suction gun. As a means for overcoming this disadvantage, there has been proposed a method in which waste threads sucked by the suction gun are delivered to a means for containing the waste thread through an exhaust conduit.
While various improvements and modifications have been made to suction guns for sucking yarns by the action of compressed fluid, no particular consideration has been given to the arrangement of a supply conduit for introducing the compressed fluid into the gun proper or to an exhaust conduit for introducing sucked thread into said waste thread containing means. These conduits are generally laid on the floor, and a great amount of labor is required in the handling of the suction gun. In addition, since these conduits are readily bent in a complicated manner while the threading operation is conducted by using the suction gun, passage resistances are changed in these feed and exhaust conduits, which causes a great change in the yarn sucking capacity of the suction gun and reduces the rate of success in the threading operation. Moreover, if various conduits are laid on the floor as mentioned above, they get in the way of the operator, and the available working space is drastically reduced. Working under such conditions in the vicinity of a yarn winding apparatus rotated at a very high speed is very dangerous and causes problems concerning the working environment and the like.
In conventional spinning and take-up apparatuses, in order to facilitate such operations as inspection and cleaning of the operation face of the thread take-up device and the spinneret face, taking-out of thread from the spinneret face, and the operation of passing thread delivered from a spinneret through a spinning cylinder (all of which will whereinafter be referred to as "the manual operation for spinning"), the work space for the manual operation for spinning is positioned on the same side of the thread passage as the work space for the threading operation. Accordingly, spinning and take-up devices in which all of the operations can be performed at a high rate of efficiency has not yet been developed.